new world new life
by Animated terror
Summary: ike is a teenager who lives with his uncle. while his uncle is in prison ike gets a pet. but its strange. ike keeps catching it downstairs in his house at night. at first he thinks its just weird but it gets weirder. does this pet turtle like creature have secrets. apparently because soon ike finds himself helping a place found only in your dreams. go smil3ytrashbag. 2nd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i don't own Mario nintendo does. also the Kooper in my story is in no way correlated with the ones from the games. also this story does not take place before, after or during the events of any Mario games. its its own story. i only own the characters i make, except for the Kooper from the games. but the Kooper from THIS story i do own, except for the concept of the Koopa. got it we all understand… sweet, Smil3ytrashbag out. PEACE. and enjoy

New World New Life

chapter one

Ikes POV

it been 6 years since they died, my parents in an accident at the factory they worked at. a machine short circuited and started a fire, it mixed with some chemicals and created a toxic gas, so even if the fire didn't kill the workers the gas did later.

now i live with my drunk uncle. he can be nice but he's so dumb and careless

school sucks everyone makes fun of me, you'd think that people would be sensitive to such a sensitive concept but nope no one cares. frankly I'm not the only one, any other kids who had relatives who died also get crap, but it still sucks

currently i don't know what I'm going to do, my life is currently been at a all time low and it seems no-one cares.

today though something happened that changed my mind

a kid i don't really know named stacy said he'd been lonely and that when he hit the bottom he just a new pet dog and that his life got a whole lot better.

so today I'm going to ask my uncle if we can get a pet

4 hours later

well found out today my uncle got arrested and he's in prison for 6 months. but the court said I'm old enough i could continue to live at my place instead of in child protection whilst my uncle goes through rehab at prison so I'm staying home on my own for 6 months.

but I'm still getting that pet I'm not just going to stay at home for half a year alone, I'm might go crazy, heck the way I'm feeling i might just put myself out of my misery by the end of the week.

but I'm not going to do that because I'm going to get a pet.

30 minutes later

"well here we are" i said to no one in particular. i went in and the person at the desk looked at me. "well hello little dude want check out the animals." i liked this guy, he seemed happy when things could have been going bad for him. "actually I'm here to look at pets AND hopefully buy one." " any reason in particular?" "well I'm on my own for a bit and I'm feeling pretty lonely so a companion to be with would be great." "sweet so any animal in particular?" he asked me while we walked into the back of the store to the kennels.

"whelp something loyal, calm and friendly, but not really hyper, and not tiny like a cat or anything, scratch that no cats period, and not small like one of those Yappy dogs."

"hmmm no cats, not to hyper, and not small, loyal and…"

he continued to repeat what i said when he seemed to get an idea.

"hey we got one that pretty much fits that description." "really what?" "well 3 months ago we found an animal in a nearby alleyway, we nourished it back to heath and its not small, its been really happy but not hyper." "its not a cat." "nope in fact it is a turtle." "a turtle?" "we think just come look."

in the kennel was something that looked like a turtle and it was almost smiling at us.

i didn't know what it was but something just clicked in my head.

"ill take it."

"really last person looked at it and ran out saying it was a freak."

"well i haven't, and won't, how much."

"well to buy the supply and the little guy himself, probably well around 200. but thats a ball park."

"perfect ill take it."

"cool let me draw up the papers."

10 minutes later

"all right what do you wanna name him?"

"ummmmm how about, spot, no, rover, no no no wait i got it, AHEM, he will be Kooper."

"KOOPER?"

"yeah it just sounds right, right?"

"whatever bro, if you like it thats great."

later at my house.

"welp, here we are luckily my uncle wont be here in a while, and we were lucky enough to have found his wallet with only cash so i could claim owner ship of you Kooper."

i pet Koopers shell, "dont worry bud were gonna have a good life here and hopefully with your help not only will i be happy but so will you."

i picked him up he was heavy but he didn't struggle, we got to my room i put him down in the middle of the room. "there hopefully you wont get far." i left and got his stuff like his bed his food and some other stuff like toys.

i brought it to our room, i opened the door and almost dropped the stuff, Kooper was on my bed, on top of my bed asleep. i put the stuff down and walked over, he was on his back or his shell on top of the blankets laying like i would. he was what sounded like snoring.

"how… did… you, you know what it doesn't matter." i picked him up he kept sleeping. " i think that despited oddities, that were gonna get along." i put him on the small bed i bought him and got on my own bed. "yep… we… are… gonna…" i fell asleep after that.

Koopers POV

how had he know my name, eh it was probably a lucky guess, but know was not the time to think about these things. he was perfect, he was nice, no one would miss him, and he seemed to genuinely care for me. only complaint i can think of is if he starts treating me like a dog.

and this food it taste terrible. ill just wait till night to eat and take some stuff from his fridge.

after all it be a few days till portal opened again.

till then i gotta keep being level headed and calm.

id need to keep Ike of my back till i can start my plan.

just gotta hope that i don't kill my back walking on all fours instead of on two legs like i normally do.

also gotta check if he has some shoes or something for both of us.

walk to the portal isn't exactly easy.

but till then ill wait.

I've waited for three months.

im very patient.

very patient.

and very hungry.

and very very very happy things are falling in place

"now lets see what this humans got in the fridge." i said to myself quietly.

thats another thing, its gonna be hard to remember not to talk.

and thats chapter one. this is on earth somewhere in… the north of north america. this is a world where mario is not a game, but a different world that no one knows about. anyway this is my second fanfic tell me what you think, i think its good. also Kooper is not the Koopa from paper mario. in my story he's a red shelled Koopa. if thats what it is in the games then my character will be whatever color Kooper from the games is not.


	2. interesting night

don't own Mario or any assets just the characters i made

new world new life

chapter 2 sudden change

Ikes POV

12:00 midnight

i heard something downstairs, so i got out of bed and looked at Koopers bed. he wasn't there i got up quickly grabbed a metal baseball bat i had from when i did sports, and slowly went downstairs. hopefully i wasn't being robbed. i got downstairs to see Kooper, with a loaf of bread next to him half eaten.

"wha… wha… wha…" he was asleep but how did he get out of my room downstairs and eaten a loaf of bread, without me noticing? he just sat there so i picked him up once again he didn't wake up. and i brought him back to our room, put him on his bed and played on mine. "how did he do that." i said to myself, i looked at Kooper and then turned my head back. as i looked at the ceiling a million thoughts ran through my head but i was to tired to act on them and simply fell asleep hoping i could get answers tomorrow.

KOOPERS POV

dang it he found me and on the first night i wasn't going to do this till tomorrow the day before the portal opened but this was all to fragile for him to ask questions. dang it all, dang my own incapability to get food without attracting attention. " I am so sorry ike." i said quietly.

i carefully got on his bed and crawled over to him. i looked at him. i guess i could just say he saw to much. and use that as an excuse until i told him the real reason.

i opened my mouth the power that golden mushroom gave me coursed through my fangs i made sure to not let ike see those he might have freaked out. well he'll still freak out, but this is different.

i got up to him

feeling guilt for what i had to do.

i still did it.

i bit ike on the throat really quick. i backed up fast enough, because he lurched forward, putting his hand to his neck. luckily it didn't draw blood. but the effects already began to take place. he looked at me, a look of anger in his eyes. "ooow why did you do that. are you still hungry after that bread you somehow got to?"

he continued to talk for a few seconds before he stopped a shot of pain sent to what id imagine was his neck.

he talked while it happened but what he said wasn't important, mostly stuff like, whats happening and ow this hurts. but what i saw was what really interested me.

it all happened at once.

he began to shrink very fast, his hands lost a finger and started getting yellow scales. so did his head. his head began to take the shape of my own his eyes moving together his nose stretching out creating a beak like my own. he grew claws. his feet lost a finger and the rest turned to claws too, his back began to arch back, and created a shell on his back. it was green, all while he still grew more scales, at this point his shirt and pants were to big and fell off, after a few more seconds he was covered in his clothes as if he had melted.

he was unconscious when i dug him out of his clothes, so i picked him up, him just being a bit shorter than me now allowed me to pick him up i placed him on his bed. his covers were heavy enough that when he woke up he wouldn't be able to move them with his new muscles. but not heavy enough that i couldn't move them.

i put him in his covers while he slept

if lucky he'll sleep the night away.

i got down on the bed he had got for me and thought. "he's just like me now, now my plan can finally come to reality." but another thought passed my mind. "theres a whole 24 more hours till the portal opens. guess tomorrow i can explain this and get to know him. thats i he even likes me after he wakes up. and worse what will he say when i tell him i can't change him back." these and other thoughts gently sent Kooper off to sleep.

tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own Mario, it probably suck if i did.

new world new life

chapter 3 unusual morning

this chapters POV switches constantly through this chapter so I'm not gonna wright POV switch every 10 words.

Ike woke up with a tremendous weight on his whole body. but he couldn't move. he sat there in bed squirming unable to move his hands, his room had gotten bigger, but how? he didn't know what to do. so he just called for help. "help help please." his voice had raised almost to his surprise. but what shocked him even more was when someone responded. "Ike are you awake." ike had never heard this voice and responded with, "who are you why… why cant i move why is everything so big?" "Ike its… its me! Kooper." "what no no no, koopers a turtle he… he cant talk."

the sheets keeping ike down were pulled away. but ike still couldn't move very well, he gradually hoisted himself up, but when he saw his hands he fell back. "my… my hands there yellow, whats happening!?" "ike calm down." ike once again got up and saw Kooper standing like a person, on his bed, talking to ike. "WHATS HAPPENhmph." kooper shoved a pillow on Ikes face. "i will take this off if you calm down got it." kooper heard what sounded like grunts of agreement.

"what did you do, and what are you." "listen ike ill answer most if not all your questions, but i cannot answer why i did this yet, ill say why i did it this early but not the entire explanation yet." ike was terrified. "now I and now we are a species not from earth, called Koopas, there like turtles but are smart, can talk and walk and what not." this was not helping ike. "i did this to you last night because you found me and i didn't need you asking questions got it." ike nodded still terrified.

"now then i need you to do what i say and ill help you change back ok." he lied to get ike to calm down, hopefully if all goes well the truth wont hurt him as much. "but why?" ike was almost in tears. "like i said i cant tell you yet but you need to trust me." ike nodded again. "i cant get up, why?" "your brain isn't used to your new body in a while it will start working again."

so kooper helped ike get up and out of bed and down the stairs. once down there kooper went into the kitchen to start getting food for them, he found the rest of the bread from last night on the floor and brought to ike in his living room.

he handed it to ike who took it. he slowly ate. the tension in the room was to much to bare, so kooper said. "hey umm how do you work the tv, ours are voice activated, even the crappy ones." ike pointed to a remote, witch kooper took and turned on a cartoon, it was a popular one that ike enjoyed even for his age.

but kooper was confused, "hey why do the peoples eyes look so big, and why aren't the voices and mouths in sync?" "oh its anime its not for everyone." "ill say" suddenly a black boned skeleton appeared holing a laptop. "heh yah waste of valuable time" "who are you" ike and kooper asked. "oh I'm an author with too much free time, if you get some time though." he handed them a card, "im always trying to add more chapters to my fan fiction." they took the card and looked up, the person was gone , they looked at the card it said "smil3ytrashbag" suddenly it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "well this day just keeps getting weirder." said ike. he and kooper had a laugh

but the day was just begging for these two coops

and who knows what lies in store for them.

besides me.

the author.

hey don't worry wont happen again.

repairman walks in

"hey it'll be about 4000 dollars for that broken wall"

"will you except coins"

"nope"

"crap"

"well this is smil3ytrashbag signing out"

"i do need that money."

"keep your pants on random extra that wont appear again"


	4. building levels of trust

don't own Mario

new world new life

chapter 4

Kooper and Ike sat there for a minute watching the cartoon. once it was over though Ike carefully got up. "Wait let me…" "No no i can get up." Ike slowly got up balancing himself on the sofa and the walls.

Soon he was heading towards the stairs. Kooper was waiting for a minute for Ike to return, then 5 minutes then 10 then after 30 minutes Kooper got up, and went upstairs. he went towards likes room. but stopped when he got there.

standing in the doorframe, he saw in the room, Ike curled up in a ball, in the corner of his room, sniffling as if he had just gotten over a lot of crying.

"Hey what… ummm whats going on right now? Are you okay?"

"y-yeah wallowing in your own tears of despair is just peachy, really lets you elaborate on the situation one might find themselves in."

"Listen lets get up and…"

"NO."

this outburst was totally uncalled for.

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf, i said NO. All day and today alone, you somehow managed to turn me into some weird freak, and for motives i don't know and terrify me, and you cant seem to not want to be in charge, all day you have been telling me what to do. I don't know if your lonely, evil, or just weird, but i would like to when you plan on change me back."

"I-I.:"

"NO. answer when!"

"Well I um."

"Tell me please right now."

"I CANT OKAY!"

"…"

"I can't change you back, i don't really know how i change you in the first place."

"Then why?" the amount of hate in those two words where like a dagger being plunged into Koopers heart.

almost in tears Kooper tried to look confident. " I just thought that this conversation would have gone differently, that you would have been okay eventually about this since you didn't really have friends or family to begin with."

now it was Ikes turn to be in tears. "How did you think i would just say, "oh I'm totally fine with this sudden change, totally fine with my life being stripped away" why did you think that?"

they argued some more but after a while Kooper said.

"Listen i know that you really don't like me, but why does this have to be bad, you now have a chance at a brand new life, a new opportunity. if i hadn't come you would have been stuck with your criminal uncle totally unhappy. isn't that what you said, that with my help you, and hopefully me would be happy."

"THIS isn't what i meant about happy."

"most of the time is what we say really what we mean."

"No."

"listen im the last person you trust, but if you want to really try at a new life, one where you can be happy, and one I can be happy. then please you… have to… trust me. i know what its like to lose everything you love, and this probably feels like even more has been taken, but i DO care about you, because you cared about me, so if you want another chance, I AM HERE FOR YOU."

Ike gave Kooper a hug.

"thank you for this even if you don't mean it. thank you for a new life."

"i do mean it, and like i said I care about you."

"thanks."

the two sat there until Ike and eventually Kooper fell asleep.

tomorrow they had a lot to do


	5. 5, training with a hint of murder

Whelp the foundation has been hunting me down, apparently i hit Keider levels of dangerous, so umm I'm gonna continue to hide with fell sans horror sans and bribe them for protection, whilst doing so though i shall post my newest chapter for my Fic

As usual i don't own Mario

I also don't own any variation of sans

And i definitely don't own SCP containment breach

but i own this story so have fun reading

yours truly- SMIL3YTRASHBAG

chapter 5

Kooper was watching more anime while Ike slept. "hmmm ya know this show aint so bad i could definitely see myself getting into this." "yes but does that mean you should, no no." "who said that… hmm oh well."

After a few more episodes Kooper noticed it was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon, so he went to get Ike, he would need to learn how to move a bit better if the trip to the portal was going to be made.

he found Ike asleep on his bed, he was on his side sucking his thumb and still somehow managed to snore. "heh looks just like… like…" Kooper couldn't come to even say his name, it had been four years, and he still wasn't over his denial that his brother had died.

"YAWN oh hey Kooper didn't see ya come in, how long was i asleep." "about 4 hours, but thats fine you'll need the energy." "energy? for what?"

"well, you see i need you to come back with me to my world."

"what, to… to your world?"

"Yep."

"to your world."

"Yes, thats what i said."

"so in a court of law if asked to repeat yourself…. you would say… YOUR world."

"Yes."

"so your saying-"

"I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME TO MY FREAKING WORLD"

"sheesh what caused that."

"…"

"So how are we gonna do that, is a spaceship coming or a transport?"

"Not that kind of world. I mean dimension world sorta thing."

"Even better if this fails not only will i be stuck like this but i'll be stranded in another dimension."

"technically your stuck like this either way so…"

"yeah thanks for reminding me of that sad fact."

"Your welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Aaaaah okay then, how will we get to this portal?"

"Well its not here we have to walk to it."

"walk no no no no no NO. I can barely make it up the stairs to my room without falling and killing myself."

"Well good because were not climbing stairs."

"We're not?"

"Nope, were climbing a mountain."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

"of course."

"Your not angry?"

"No i kinda trust you enough but what bugs me is that you expect me to willingly climb a mountain to another dimension and do who knows for who knows why."

"Im sorry i just-"

"No no no, your fine but if my legs give out, YOUR carrying me the rest of the way. got it."

"yeah got it."

"GREAT"

for the next few hours Kooper helped Ike get better at walking and what not, he had him climb the stairs up and down several times, then several more times carrying stuff like books and pots. then Kooper had Ike go into the backyard. while back there they raced each other around the lawn. Ike finally managed to beat Kooper after several losses, when something interrupted his celebrating.

"HA HA HA IN YOUR FACE KOOPER!"

"shhhhhhhh someones gonna hear you."

"really like what the insects."

"No like-."

"Like a ferocious predator in search of a meal."

the voice terrified both the Koopas who turned to see… a… no… i cant say it… a… CAT!

"oh no its Mr. peters cat."

"who?!"

"our neighbor, he's nice but his cat whiskers -."

"Hungry stop talking and get ready i like to play with my food before…. consuming it."

"Ha well your outnumbered."

"No kooper, no, whiskers isn't dumb. its evil, it would take several more of us to stop him."

"you should listen to your friend… um loser was it?"

"Its Kooper, and I'm not intimidated by aAHHHH."

kooper was basically mauled by whiskers, kooper kicked him away and tried to run but the feline was to fast, soon kooper was ounce again grounded.

"no no no no, IKE HELP ME!"

"I-I-I…"

Ike didn't know what to do, that stupid cat was ruining everything. but Ike wasn't scared. in reality he was ticked. so angry that that stupid thing was about to take away the only person who had ever been considered a friend, if not family to Ike. this thought, this one small thought made Ike so mad everything started to turn red. everything started to get hot.

"Get off my friend."

whiskers looked up.

"HAH or what you'll yell at me, your next you know, depending on how annoying you are will determine how painful your death is-"

he didn't get to finish, because suddenly the cat was hit with a blinding light that shot the cat towards the tree in the backyard. the same tree with a LARGE hornets nest in it.

once whiskers hit the tree, it shook and the nest fell right on top of whiskers. Ike didn't know what happened because he was already dragging Kooper back inside. before he could get inside though, he heard something hell never forget.

it was whiskers screaming in pain.

"NOOOOO NO STOP IT BURNS NO NO NNOOOOOOOOONONONONONONONONONONONONO-."

Ike didn't turn back to afraid of what he'd see, but he had a vague image of what he would have seen. he got inside and dropped kooper after closing the door quickly.

Ike collapsed on the ground next to kooper who was covered in claw marks. and blood..

"Ike did you just… shoot fire…"

"I-i don't know"

Ike was breathing so heavily everything started fading. but before he totally blacked out, he saw kooper stand up and start dragging Ike towards the TV room.

"Hey Ike,"

"wha-what"

"thank you for helping me… back there your a great friend."

"Your w-w-el-c-come…"

Ike blacked out after that

WELL THATS CHAPTER 4

tell me how you like it.

yeah thats kind of dark how that all when down.

error sans appears

"ThAAAt F****irst kI3ll its One 2 R-rR_emeber…"

ahh my ride is here, well ill get that next chapter soon.

also id like to thank those who have left a review your opinion matters and ill try to use it to better the story.

"Hu##rrY u-u-u PPPP im gGGGEttiantg imPaTTIANT"

sheesh calm down IM paying YOU

"…"

as always I'm SMIL3YTRASHBAG

peace out.


	6. chapter 6 backstory and bonding

HereEH Wiieee r ERro3rTTTALee AU

thanks error.

Howdy Im Smil3ytrashbag Im crashing at error au till further notice since fell and horror sold me out to the foundation… also error killed the foundation members and turned fell and horror into his newest puppets. as for me i guess since I'm not from any of those AUs were good.

anyway your reviews are appreciated as always please enjoy chapter 6 of new world new life, i certainly enjoyed writing it.

new world new life

chapter 6

Ike clanked his head in pain, why did it hurt why wasn't he in bed. and why was the tv on his uncle didn't watch tv, Ike was on the ground. he scratched his he'd. "OW OW OW." it felt like he just cut himself. he opened his eyes and looked at his hands. one had blood on it while the other was covered in scales and had claws. suddenly the previous days events came back to him

he was a Koopa, he had saved his friend Koopers life. he shot was it fire from his hand, and… oh gosh, oh crap oh crap oh crap… he was now a murderer. regardless of the circumstances he had killed a living thing… grant it, it would have killed his friend, Ike was now a murderer. another thought came to mind, if it had happened while he was human he could have said it was and accident and gotten away mostly without punishment. but he wasn't human.

he could be killed for this. but would it be traced back to him. it had happened in his yard. but it looked like the bees had done it. but what about the fur, it was probably all burnt from Ike and his meltdown. all these thoughts were overwhelming Ike when a sharp pain on his skull reminded him about the cut he just gave himself.

"K-Kooper."

"Oh Ike your awake."

"Where are we."

"Inside in your tv room, also i helped myself to some bandages from your first aid kit. that thing almost killed me. its gonna make climbing that mountain a whole lot harder."

"oh gosh is that today, did i fall asleep again?"

"yeah and i can see why, do you have any idea how much energy you probably drained creating a fireball of that size, AND on your first time no less. i was surprised you got in the house with both of us intact more or less."

"I-I shot fire from my hand?"

"YEP big one too, if you hadn't wed have been cat food for that sadistic freak back there."

"Wait… oh crap i killed a living thing.. i- I'm a killer I'm-im…"

"Ike listen if you hadn't it would have killed us. its no reason to feel guilty when you had no other choice. plus you saved my life."

"But i- i killed something."

"I know that initial shock… its not something i enjoyed thats for sure."

"w-wait you've killed before?"

"I haven't killed but I've seen it."

"What do you mean?"

"umm… listen I've done a lot to you so i owe you an explanation at least. you told me a lot about yourself… and your parents, i shouldn't get to keep… to many secrets from you when you've had to bear your own pain and tell another."

"what are you…"

"about 4 years ago back before i knew i would even come here i… i had a family… a mother a father… a brother. my brother kipper was… well i don't think one can get closer than brother… but we did everything together… you wouldn't see me without my younger brother right next to me… but nothing lasts not even happiness."

"A while later peace began to break down with the two major monarchy of my world…. the toadstools of the mushroom kingdom…. and the koopa tribe of the Dark Lands."

"eventually the tension was so great you couldn't have a conversation with your parents without bringing it up, then one day while in mushroom park during a picnic with my family… the koopa clan attacked… it didn't matter who you were… if you weren't in koopa uniform holding a rifle… you were a target."

"my parents where shot… it was horrible but i knew i had to get me and kipper out of there… we ran but… we weren't fast enough. so we cut through an ally to try to keep us ahead of the invaders. but it was a dead end. a wall stood in our way. i pushed kipper up on top and climbed up myself."

"once onto of it, i lowered Kipper down on the other side… i was about to get down myself but was shot in the leg… i fell to the other side and landed in a dumpster bleeding. i started to fade out but before i did i heard Kipper. he was so young and so nice. he tried to reason with them."

"he shouted at them "please don't do this, you don't have to be mean we can be friends… please"

"they just laughed… and i heard the shots get fired… and my heart was wrenched from my body."

I awoke in a hospital tent. a mushroom had seen me running from the attackers… he saw my brother die… he had told the other mushrooms i wasn't and enemy… they helped me get better… a few potions better and the bullet hole hadn't even left a scar. but he real damage wasn't physical. it was psychological. they had my brothers body among the other dead."

Kooper paused.

"The toad who rescued me said he would have tried to save him… but there were to many of them. i later found out my house was destroyed. everything gone… the toad offered to let me stay with him… so i did… 2 months later during another invasion… not as horrible as the first but bad enough… the toad who had helped me had also died."

"I received his house as a last gift from him…. along with something else. apparently the toad had been the captain of a exploration group during his youth. he had found something unlike anything he knew of."

"a golden mushroom."

"In the box it was in was a note from the toad it said."

"Dear Kooper i may not get to give this to you in person but if not this is how it works. if you eat it, its magic will flow to your fangs. in this box is a map to a portal to another world. go there and find someone nice. if you bite them, it will change them into a koopa. use this wisely. knowing you, you know what i mean. your friend. -Theatoad."

"i didn't know exactly what it meant but i just… just-."

he stopped… Ike had put his claw on Koopers shoulder.

"Its okay, i may not entirely understand… but i wont make you keep going if its to painful."

"Thanks pall."

"your welcome. now lets get going. we gotta climb a mountain."

"well your eager. lets at least patch you head up."

"oh yeah this. these claws, they are not just for show."

"yeah you gotta keep em filed down if you don't want em to sharp."

"sounds tedious."

"kinda."

the two kept talking, preparing for the trip up the mountain…. and worried for what lies ahead

HA HA how was that

chapter 6 complete

hey sorry if it was dark ill try not to have to many of these chapters.

but i think we all wanted to know a bit more about kooper

or not.

i don't know.

anyway

again reviews help.

SMIL3YTRASHBAG signing out. PEACE.


	7. 7 new perks and spys

I don't own Mario

new world new life

chapter 7

after an emotional moment between Ike and Kooper, Kooper finally said it was time to get going. the hike wouldn't be easy, especially for their size.

"Now Ike this is gonna be really hard but if you get tired i will wait for you and even carry you if its hard enough."

"Thanks but I'm gonna try to not let that happen, those cuts probably really made you sore."

"yeah it hurts. so its probably gonna get dark, do you have like a flashlight or something?"

"yeah we do but its on a shelf that i used to be able to reach but now its to high."

"Im sure we can think of something to get it."

so they advised a plan to get it. Ike would get on Koopers back and try to jump up and grab it without hurting either of themselves.

"Hurry please this does hurt a bit."

"Im sorry its hard to balance, this shell of mine is so off setting. i feel like Im gonna WOAH fall any minute."

"well don't please i don't want you hurt."

Ike jumped and grabbed the flashlight but couldn't keep hold of it, soon not only was Ike falling but the light fell as well. now this particular flashlight was a big camping one that had a handle and was already big to Ike as a human, now it was twice the size. so it didn't feel particularly pleasant when it hit Ike and his already hurt skull. but that wasn't what startled Ike what startled him was how he reacted.

suddenly Ike felt like he got pulled back. and everything got dark. but this happened so quickly that it frightened him even more.

"OH GOSH… NO NO NO THERE GONNA FIND ME THEY…. THERE GONNA HURT ME MORE…"

Ike continued to freak out. it was as if his thought processor portion of his brain had turned off. suddenly everything seemed bigger… scarier… and even more dangerous…. all Ike could think was that no matter what no one would get into his home no… no… one?

still frightened but now confused Ike kept hearing a voice… it kept saying. "Ike get up please, no ones going to hurt you, please, come out I'm here its safe." obviously this was just a trick to get him to leave his safe haven… right?

"NO NO… you'll just hurt me again."

"Ike i didn't hurt you I would never hurt you."

Ike had never heard that name it wasn't his, his was…. ummm…. Ike couldn't remember. but something gnawing on him told him that this voice wouldn't hurt him. after a few more minutes, Ike remembered his name… How could he forget. and the voice was his friend Kooper. Ike slowly got out of his shell. he stood up. looked kooper in the eyes and said.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED. i like freaked out, i couldn't remember anything and… and i was so scared… what just… happened?"

"Well when a Koopa gets hit hard enough on the head we go into sort of a panic mode. everything seems hostile and we forget ourselves for a minute till everything clears up."

"And i just went into panic mode?"

"Yeah pretty quickly too, luckily the species we are have really resistant skulls, so blunt damage will do pretty much nothing, still hurts though, oh but we can get cut and such easily, as you can see from my everything and your head."

"Oh okay, well do you have the light?"

"right here bro."

he held it up.

"Pretty big but not to heavy."

"well what else do we need?"

"something small to hold water when were not near a river. and shoes."

"shoes because?"

"well when rock climbing its easier to climb when your feet aren't blood soaked and cut from the rocks we're gonna be climbing."

"oh well ill grab a canteen from the basement."

"and i already have some resistant boots for both of us."

"wait where. you don't have luggage or anything that we brought from the pet store."

"yeah i know give me a second."

Kooper retreated into his shell, it shook for a minute, until finally, two pairs of little brownish greenish boots flew out.

"there we go, two pairs of shoes just our size."

Ike put them on, it was as if he was meant to wear them, he actually calmed down a bit.

"I know that look, your probably confused why an article of clothing calmed you right? well the boots are enchanted with minor magic, it links to the wearers or in this case the Koopas soul and it almost completes them, it makes them faster stronger more resistant and more capable of using energy, like those fireballs from earlier. its silly but its basically our trademark… that and one other thing."

"other thing being."

Kooper looked left then right, he got a bit closer and whispered.

"when we go into panic mode were really exposed so some idiots found out that our shells… well lets just say friction is a stone cold sucker sometimes and leave it at that."

"Aaaah."

"oh also we can take our shells off, so don't let it get stolen, we can grow them back in like 4 hours. but we're much weaker without them."

"I see."

so Ike when and got a canteen from his basement, cleaned it out and filled it with water. he had to admit, he felt much more confident strong and above all faster. Ike guessed the shoes really did something to the Koopa wearing them."

soon he got upstairs, Kooper was waiting for him.

"So um, i dont know if you'll ever be able to come back for obvious reasons, so if you wanna take one last look at your-."

"nope not really any… good memories here, I'm actually happy to be leaving."

"Oh great, lets go."

they stepped out, it was 7 o'clock but it was dark out. Kooper turned the flashlight on. but it flickered off.

" dang it, probably should have checked for battery power… oh wait i have an idea."

he tossed the light to the ground

"try creating fire again."

"what no i don't know how… oh how bout you do it."

"I would but only certain Koopas can do it. we all have a different power."

"Oh really… wait whats yours…"

"well not to brag but I'm able to grow…. da da da daaaaaaaa wings."

Ike was dumbstruct.

"No way"

"way."

suddenly out of his shell to feathery wings came out. he shook them.

"only downside is the energy it takes up is big, and i cant really fly more like hover a couple feet off the ground. i can only use them for about 30 seconds… a minute if I'm focused."

the wings disappeared.

"now if you really focus you should be able to make that fire appear in your hand again."

"just focus."

"Yep, just imagine it in your hand, not much just a bit."

Ike tried, he felt the feeling grow in his hand… it was warm. he opened his eyes in his hand was a small ball of fire. it felt solid like a baseball.

"woah check this out."

Ike waved it in front of Kooper, who quickly stepped back.

"it may not burn you but it will do a number on me, so please be careful."

"Oh sorry. hey how long do you think i could hold this?"

"knowing you and how small yet bright it is… probably 10 to 20 minutes tops."

"REALLY."

"Yeah but it probably take around 15 minutes to get the energy back."

"This is awesome…. well your the one with the knowledge of the location of the portal, shall you lead the way?"

"Long as you light the way."

the two began to walk towards the nearby mountain range both talking about one thing or another.

? POV

"that idiot thinks he can get away with this, thinks he can get help to beat his mercilessness, HA HA HA, if thats the case he's even stupider than i thought. "

far above the neighborhood a cloaked figure fly's above all human eyes.

"Still i should inform his wickedness of the other one. his fire magic… i haven't seen an aura that strong since captain roaster died… may he rest in peace."

the figure thought… then came to a conclusion.

"If i can get him to join our cause and ditch that so called friend of his… then we may be able to take the mushroom kingdom yet… heh heh heh ha ha ha hah ha ha HA HAH AHAHA HAH AHHA HAH AHH H AH AH AH AH AH H AH HA H AH."

the figure flew towards the portal cackling into the night.

and then when we take the kingdom… I CAN TAKE THE THRONE FROM THAT SNOBBY EXCUSE FOR A DICTATOR AND HIS PITIFUL CHILDREN."

oooooh suspense

hope you enjoyed.


	8. scale the mountain

pant pant i just took all of errors gold and am incognito in bowsers castle

till things die down i am gonna work on this fic

enjoy

I Don't own Mario or any other game references ill make. but i own the characters i make and this story.

chapter 8 the mountain part 1 i want to climb the mountain, why cause its there.

Kooper was walking in the dark with Ike, the only light source is the small fireball he held. up ahead was the mountain. at the top was a cave with a portal to Koopers world was.

"welp here we are at the top of this mountain is a world only to be seen in dreams…. a place of magic and whimsy. where a mighty dragon can be brought down with a hammer. were flowers allow one to set their enemies ablaze. where space is NOT the final frontier. and the unordinary IS the ordinary!…. um Ike…"

"YO KOOPER ITS GREAT TO MONOLOGUE NOW AND THEN BUT WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET GOING THIS MOUNTAIN ISN'T GETTING ANY SMALLER….. IN FACT I THINK ITS GETTING BIGGER…. CRAP!"

"oh sorry yeah…. WAIT UP."

? POV

"those dolts are going to get to the top…. if i can get rid of the red one … i can "assist" the green one… then i can get him to join us and then blah blah blah become powerful blah blah blah…. ITS FOOLPROOF!" lightning flashes in the background

the stranger took out some sort of bag. emptied its contents onto their hand and sprinkled it onto the mountain. as they fell the dust gradually got bigger. once it hit the mountain it was the size of snowballs.

"by the time it reaches them it'll be the size of semi trucks HA HA HA ha heh…. I'm bored."

the stranger flew into the portal.

meanwhile our hero's are just feeling the rumbling rocks.

POV switch

"Whats that sound."

"what you say Kooper, I'm so far ahead of you i cant hear you."

"wait… avalanche …. IKE AVALANCHE!"

"WHAT!"

Ike heard it that time.

soon they saw the giant boulders coming at them. Kooper ran to Ike and pulled him out of the way of a huge boulder. then it was Ike's turn to save Kooper. the two kept dodging the rocks, saving each others literal tails. soon they were getting tired.

"KOOPER I- IM GETTING TIRED!"

"JUST HOLD ON…WAIT LOOK"

a few feet ahead of them a rock in the side of the mountain was raised at an angle that the boulders just bounced over it.

"JUST GET OVER THERE IKE…"

"KAY!"

they continued to play frogger with the boulders until they got to the safe spot. the hid there for a while, whilst the boulders bounced over them. after a moment the sound stopped.

"Stay here got it."

"Okay."

Kooper looked over the ledge and no boulder took his head off. but even better a bit up the mountain was the cave that got kooper to this world. and will get them back to his world.

"Ike follow me."

the two walked up the mountain for a bit longer. eventually they got to the cave.

"Ive hiked up here before and this cave was never here."

"the portal opens up the cave. otherwise the entrance looks like any other part of the mountainside."

"like a cloaking Device."

"Yeah sorta."

the two walked into the cave. a large blue portal stood there. but it looked more like a mirror.

"just through there is-."

suddenly two figures jumped through.

"HALT in the name of koopa!"

"HEY thats my line."

"IT doesn't matter. ahem you two are coming with us.

"Uh Kooper who are they?"

"Their just two low life goombas, evil mushrooms that work for-."

"HEY are we fighting or what?!"

"Oh ike use your fireballs on them, just throw them kay."

"okay."

Ike made two small fireballs, the goombas were astonished.

"THEY didn't say you could do that."

"OH crap."

both goombas were enveloped in flame they were lurched back on the ground.

"OOOOOOOOH my head."

"OOOOOOOOH my feet."

Kooper high fived Ike

"So Ike you ready."

"Ready… heh i was born ready."

both jumped into the portal never to return to the world of earth.

"OH were so fired."

"MY head still hurts."

"Here take this."

a black boned figure holding a laptop handed the two guards painkillers.

"GEEZ thanks

"YEAH thanks."

"SAY who are you?"

the figure smiled

"Just a bored author"

the figure jumped through the portal

who knows what lies on the other side

AAAAAAND thats how i got to bowsers castle….. oh and how Kooper and Ike started their journey for real this time.

as always reviews help.

SMIL3YTRASHBAG signing out

 **See Ya On The Flipside Y'all.**


	9. scale the mountain part 2

joy… so i already wrote this chapter… but my computer glitch'ed out aaaand i get to do this again… so ill try my best to keep this as close to the original as possible.

new world new life

chapter 9 the mountain part 2 witches wizards and magic dust.

the portal opened on the other side and dropped two Koopas off into a strange world. Kooper hit down first. he immediately ran to a large rock inside the cave they were in. after a minute of… some cookie tosses. he turned around and went back to the portal after a minute another Koopa flew through the portal much faster than the first one. Ike was flung over an edge in the large cave.

"IKE NO."

the koopa fell down the hole hitting every nook and cranny on his body on the jagged rocks. falling some 20 ft before hitting flat ground. Ike still barely conscious even after that fall could still feel every bit of pain. as everything went red he could hear his only friend calling for him. Ike didn't know what was more painful, the damage the fall did. or the fact he couldn't respond even with a whimper. the red enveloped his eyesight and the pain almost disappeared leaving a mostly numb feeling. Ike couldn't see, couldn't talk, hear, he couldn't even taste the blood in his mouth anymore. his time was almost over.

POV SWITCH

Ike fell

I was going to get him. as quick as i could i started climbing down… he could be saved… i had to save him…. not for my plan, not because we got all this way, but because he was almost a brother, no he was a brother to me, even if he didn't feel the same way. i would get down there, grab his mutilated corpse, and drag it all the way back up and out of the cave.

"Even if it kills me." how ironic.

Kooper got to the bottom, to see his friend bleeding and broken on the ground.

"No no no…. don't worry Ike ill find a way to get you back up. i can save you."

then Kooper heard a voice behind him.

"the odds of you bringing him back, are about as good as the odds of it snowing in the Darklands any time soon."

Kooper turned around. and with tears in his eyes said. "you don't know that i- i can-can."

he started crying some more. the figure appeared. it was a small red shelled turtle with a single spike on his back.

"hey how bout this me and my crew will carry him up there for ya."

Kooper sniffled, slightly against the idea of someone other than himself touching his friend, but agreed.

while the other small citizens of this cave carried Ikes body, two other figures watched over them.

(MYSTERY MAN REVEIELD)

KAMEKS POV

the skilled sorcerer watched the efforts to get the body up the inclines.

"A shame really, i thought they would have gotten gobbled by piranha plants or roasted by fire bros. but he didn't even last two seconds outside the portal."

"though it is a shame he was killed so quickly, i have a plan to get him back." Kamek looked at Kammy.

"Care to elaborate on that." Kammy said.

"Well i just so happened to come across a very rare Item… a 1up shroom, now this will definitely be able to bring him back. the downside is getting it to them, so I'm going to have you put it in a block and move said block closer to them… without getting caught."

"Ooooh bro why do i gotta do the manual labor."

"because i had the plan. but i need to do something first."

kamek pulled a green mushroom out of his pocket, then kammy handed him a satchel filled with magic dust.

"Don't know why you needed so much big brother."

"Because if it works on him then it will work on that bonehead king and his obnoxious children."

"Fair point."

kamek then put a pinch of the dust on the green mushroom, no changes made except for the eyes. witch instead of being totally open, slanted a bit, making it look angry, but only if you looked real close. then kamek put it in the item block he brought. then Kammy pushed towards the group of koopas. almost getting caught multiple times, he got it close to Kooper.

After kooper listed off a billon fail worthy ideas of how to bring his friend back, he ran up and kicked the block in rage, the block opened and out of the top a green mushroom appeared. immediately kooper grabbed it and ran to Ike.

"Easier than i could have ever imagined." stated kamek.

he saw kooper tear apart the mushroom and put it into Ikes gaping mouth. he then crushed the mushroom pieces and put the dust over other major cuts and bruises. Ike wouldn't feel great when he got up but he would be alive. soon Ike was covered in green magic. signifying that the healing process was almost complete.

soon After what felt like hours, Ike got up with a jolt.

"IKE YOU O-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT HURT, SCRATCH THAT, IT CURRENTLY HURTS!"

Kooper didn't even care he wrapped Ike up in a tight hug and said to him.

"little bro, Don't EVER do that again okay."

"Little Bro?"

"yeah your younger than me and your like a brother to me."

suddenly it was Kooper's turn to be grabbed tightly. Ike had wrapped Kooper up in a hug.

"Thank you so much for staying with me an not giving up on me… brother."

Kooper smile got even bigger at that last word.

"Don't mention it bro."

The two got up, Kooper insisted he help Ike walk by carrying him, though Ike argued that he could walk, after 2 steps it was glaringly obvious the pain was too great, so Kooper scooped up the smaller koopa.

"Um Kooper."

"Whats up."

"When i…. died…" he still wasn't over the fact he died, nor did he think he ever would. "Well when i died, i- i was in a dark void, and my parents were there but i was still a koopa, and - and i didn't know what i was going to do, i just looked at them, terrified if they would have accepted me, or even had known it was me. i just looked at them, and they looked at me, but nobody talked. do you think they still love me?"

"I think they would be crazy not to, human or not, your one of the best people I've ever met, and if they wont accept you, than just know i will, no matter what you do or what happens."

"Thanks bro… your the best."

and with that Ike fell asleep in Kooper's arms as he made his way out of the cave and to the trail to toad town.


	10. 10 dream of greatness and murder

hi been a few days as usual i don't own Mario but i own this story

new world new life

chapter 10 odd dream

Ike was still asleep while they made their way down the mountain, but Kooper didn't have a problem carry Ike down the mountainside, but Ike had a problem with his dream.

In his dream, Ike was once again human.

"Oh good I'm human… in… one of those lucid dreams… crap."

lucid dreams are not anything new to Ike, though strange in their own right. the ability to know your dreaming and not freak out from it… was odd. normally when Ike released he was dreaming, everything collapses and he wakes up, but not this time. plus normally in those dreams, everything felt different, like he was slower or everything was faster or other minor changes. now he felt like he did when he was awake.

Ike was in… a meadow or a field of some sort. strange plants everywhere, the clouds a strange red color. while walking though something caught his attention. it was the only thing that looked remotely like something that seemed normal to him. a yellow flower.

"Oh finally something not caused by drugs."

Ike reached down and grabbed the flower and picked it up as soon as he got back up the flower melted all over his hand, it began to spread all over him, he began to shrink he couldn't think straight, soon it went over his eyes enveloping him, soon he felt a familiar weight on his back.

soon he could only remember his name. Ike began to walk forward, just as his commander had told him to, it felt so much easier to comply, he got to his post with his partner. soon that menace in the red overalls came by. he charged the fireball in his hand, as did his partner.

"Hey um Ike?"

"Hmm whats up peter?"

"just in case umm we don't make it i just want you know that it must have been hard to volunteer for this job, i know that… everyone thinks I'm a coward jumping away and letting my partner get killed, well thats not true, umm i just want you to know i really think someone with as much power as you is willing to… help someone like… me."

"Your welcome… but lets talk more after this… in the bunkers or in the next life… kay."

"Of course… there he his."

That idiot ran forward towards the two fire bros. He as well with fire in his hands.

"Pall why don't you think about turning around and… well giving up on this."

"Peter being cocky doesn't help anyone… Ahem so your Mario… thought you be taller. Heh well pall sorry to say even if you get past us theres several more groups up ahead. but that doesn't matter, I'm soldier with a mission, to kill the killer. You gonna make this easy for us? or do you want to have a bad time?"

"HA, I've killed plenty of YOUR type, hammer, boomerang, ice, heck plenty of fire. what makes you so confident you can kill me, I'll walk through you AND kill your boss… again…. and save the princess… again."

After a moment of silence he spoke up again.

"Anyway I'm gonna move on now, but since Im feeling generous, how bout you just let me walk past and… i wont kill you."

"HA, Kid in the name of Koopa, we wont let you pass."

from his inventory Ike removed something forbidden on the battlefield for how dangerous it was. somehow Mario was capable of using them so why not Ike.

A Golden fire flower.

Mario saw the weapon and dashed forward.

But as the power was absorbed into Ike's being, everything slowed down. soon Ike was transformed into a living statue of pure gold… invincibility flowed over his outer shell, and his already devastating fire attack's power, multiplied 10 times.

Ike looked at peter, then to Mario, everything was moving in slow motion, but not Ike, he formed a Golden fire ball in his hands. though in his hands it looked a bit bigger than an average fire ball, he knew as soon as he let go of it its size would increase drastically to the size of a pickup.

enjoying the moment for a bit longer, Ike threw the energy ball directly towards his foe. Ike was fully aware that Mario had no more extra lives. his comrades sacrificed themselves to do bring him down to zero.

now Ike simply watched the colossal ball of energy leave his hands as it flew towards his enemy, Mario was fast, but not fast enough, soon Mario was engulfed in energy, and after an explosion all that was left was a now solid gold hat with a letter M on it. the power Left Ike as he reverted back.

"You- You did it Ike."

"I did didn't I."

Ike could see it now, being given a medal, praised forever as the one who killed the red menace and allowed the koopa clan to take over not only this world, but every world, galaxy and planet, for the savior of every single realm was now dead at his hands, to heck with the fact he broke a major rule of the battle field, Lord bowser played dirty all the time and would definitely overlook that tiny fact… heck he might be praised for doing it, since no one else would.

just as Ike was celebrating his victory, everything began to melt and suddenly he awoke.

NON DREAM WORLD

Ike woke up panting

"Whoah whats wrong Ike"

"I I killed… And peter…. Gold… Fire… bow-… Kooper…"

"Yeees Ike?"

"Who's Bowser?"

whoah what, that was awesome…. so that was a dream that was cause by the tampered extra life mushroom from the last chapter… its one in many events to follow throughout this story.

hope you enjoyed.

SMIL3YTRASHBAG


	11. Chapter 11 'Splain

hey so umm, I've been arrested by some guys from the late 1600, they said that the laptop was magic and are going to burn me at the stake, I'm currently typing this while they do it…. but I'm a skeleton, and my clothes and laptop are fireproof so I'm going to keep typing till the ropes burn and i can escape.

new world new life

chapter 11 'splain

Kooper put down Ike next to some rocks he then pulled something out, a small syringe of poison, non lethal, but Ike would fall asleep for a while.

"Ike its a bit early for these questions, so can you do something for me… please take this."

"What- what is that?"

"Just… umm, take this… please."

He got up a bit closer to Ike.

"Sorry bro, just please don't hold this against me."

"WAIT STOP"

the needle was put in Ikes arm and injected it

"Kooper… please… s… stop."

Ike fell asleep, kooper again picked him up, he then began back to the trail to toad town.

Ike again asleep realized he was in a room, still a Koopa, completely dark but a light a above him, soon another figure appeared.

"Did you enjoy your previous dream Ike."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, I've been watching you, and i know you weren't always like this, i know you were once a human."

"Can you help me."

"No. but you can help me."

"What do you mean."

"I showed you what could be, if you do what i say, you could be a very powerful soldier, with everything you could ever want, respect, money, anything you want."

"But i couldn't even remember my name, i- i killed someone, and they didn't even look that evil."

"well he's not evil, but… he interrupts our plans way too much."

"I don't want to kill anyone, i don't want to be a soldier, i just- just don't want to… i… i don't remember."

"of course not, my present from back there in the cave… even if you agree, well i cant let emotions get in the way, so i need your memories, to make this easier… on both of us."

"But i… i want my memories."

"Well in about a week, you aren't going to care, in fact your going to really want to join."

"No, i… i oh gosh… i can't just cant remember."

"Wake up and we'll talk again later, so long."

"Of… course… kamek… my… king."

"heh king, i like the sound of that…"

Ike woke up in a bed, with Kooper asleep in a chair next to Ike.

"Kooper…"

"Oh my gosh, Ike I'm so sorry i did that, but i…"

"Kooper they were in my dreams…"

"WHO, WHO was in your dream?!"

"My… my… m-master."

"What, who… no what happened?"

"He… gave.. me my orders… but do i want to follow them?"

"No Ike no don't…"

Ike once again fell asleep, but this was a dreamless, yet painful sleep.

WHOAH AWSOME

how'd you like that.

R&R is a term i just found out about, also you should do it… Read & Review

SMIL3YTRASHBAG OUT PEACE


	12. Chapter 12 toad town

Hey i escaped those crazy villagers and am currently hiding in a hideout with some real witches and warlocks... what does it mean when magic wielders worship you... but speak of sacrifice

constantly... needless to say I should get going... even so I'D like to see how this goes... heres chapter 12 enjoy... No i dont want to be cooked in a pot... nor do I want to sign your book...

I should go ummmm goodbye.

New world new life

chapter 12 toad town

Kooper was terrified by what Ike just blurted out.

"Ike no ones your master... what orders are they giving you... no stop falling asleep."

Ike was once again asleep.

"You know I'm worried your gonna sleep through this entire adventure..."

Kooper stood up and went outside.

"Well I'm gonna go get some food for Lunch... not that you can hear me, just dont get up."

Kooper left to the nearest Toads'mart. About ten minutes after he left Ike began to sturr.

"Ohh gosh what happened yesterday... I can't seem to remember..."

"Of course not that means my spell is working."

"Hey who, and where are you?"

"Why im you if you give up and forget everything, im what could be."

"So theres some crazy other me in my head!"

"Yep another you is in your head, apparently our masters. memory erasing spell can cause some... pain, and We dont need you freaking out all

the time... plus you'll soon forget about the spell, and ill be that little voice in your head that tells you what to do, and that everything is going to be fine."

"well i dont want you here ive got... um what was his name."

"Ha see you have already forgotten your that idiotic koopas na-."

"KOOPER, I have kooper to help me remember as much as i can... he would never leave me, we're like brothers. he'll allways help me remember."

"lucky guess, but once you forget him completely you wont even trust what he says... in fact you might just attack him straight up."

"I would never attack him."

"Listen kid when a person is confused their instincts take over... so if you forget everything then Kooper is gonna seem like just another threat, waiting to be disposed of."

"No your just a voice you cant do anything and you dont know anything."

"Well I know that this particular spell is much stronger than a 15 Year old mind. Plus i may not be able to do much now, but im going to be free... very soon... In about 4 days your mind will

belong to me, ill technically dissapear... but you'll start acting just like me... a soldier who Absolutely LOVES the pain of his enemy's, someone who will kill upon being commanded, and is relentless

and determined... plus remember if we complete our mission we'll get everything we could ever want and everything you were denied, Friends, fortune, everyone will love you."

"No thats not how I want to get those things... not by killing people."

"Not a ton of people... just a few... like 4 or 5.

"Just one is one to many."

"well you'll come around eventually... Ill see you tonight... so we can continue our conversation... i mean we could talk while your awake, but youd seem pretty crazy talking to no one visible."

"I dont want to keep talking to you."

"We'll talk later, for now go to the bathroom in this hotel room, ditch the shell and take a shower... we stink, then go back to bed and wait for kooper, got it."

"dont think that you ordering me around is gonna become common, but your right i do stink."

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

"Ahhh toad town my home away from home."

Kooper often visited toad town even while a kid. though his true home was in New New mushroom city, he originally lived in New mushroom city, witch was now the old old city, because new mushroom

city was built after mushroom city was abandoned about 400 years ago, it was now the old city. but new new mushroom city though not as big as its predecessor new mushroom city, was much more

advanced, in technology, military, and everything else. but Kooper had a condo in toad town about a 3 days walk from new new mushroom city, of course new more conventional methods of travel

made that 3 days around 2 hours.

As Kooper left the Toads'mart he looked around, since toad town wasn't exactly a tourist location other than the fact it was one of the oldest city's in the mushroom kingdom, most faces where familiar

and very few looked unfamiliar. Kooper made his way back to his condo, once inside he placed everything on the table. he looked around, he hadn't been here in 3 months.

the condo had beige walls, hardwood floors and ceiling, it had a bathroom with the basic appliances, in the room he was in was a table with chairs, a kitchen, and off to the right a flat screen with

a couch in front of it. to the side was another room with a bed, witch hopefully Ike was still in, it had a big grate in the corner that led to a storage area underneath.

Kooper went to check on Ike, only to realize he wasn't in the bed, but before he could freak out more, Ike walked out of the bathroom, a large trail of steam behind him, he had a towel around his neck

"Oh hey kooper whats up."

"Umm do you remember this morning?"

"pfff dude I can hardly remember anything after we jumped through the portal in my world... still remember falling though, could have gone without that..."

"do you remember talking to your parents?"

"I talked to my parents i dont remember that."

"Oh yesterday was stressful... so dont stress yourself okay... bro."

"Umm why'd you say bro like that, we have already established that were basically brothers."

"Oh good i dont need you to forget-"

"I also barely remember you sticking me with a syringe, but i cant remember why."

"Yeah sorry, lets talk about that later... so i already told everyone in town about you... or at least about as much as was believable... so if anyone asks... your my only remaining cousin, and

your having some memory loss so your staying with me, also you've always been a koopa, your names Ike still. everyone's really excited to meet you so if you want to come say high, theres only

about 80 to 100 some residents so you know, not many faces as far as things are concerned. while you do that though im going to make some lunch, since you missed breakfast i thought pancakes,

then tonight were going to my house."

"wait this isnt your house?"

"No this is a summer house, my real home is in the city, a few hours north of here."

"Will we ever come back here?"

'Of course witch is why i want you to get to know people now so you remember them later."

"Umm Kooper about that... i had a dream last night and... there was someone in a blue robe... they said a spell was erasing my memories, and i cant remember yesterday so what if its true."

"... it was just a dream so dont worry, and go say high to everyone... also dont set anything on fire i trust you remember your umm ability."

"Of course i do... see ya."

Ike ran out.

"Kamek what the heck do you think your doing to my brother... because if you want him... you sure as heck better be ready to go through me you old magician.

MEANWHILE AT BOWSER... I MEAN KAMEKS CASTLE.

"I cant believe it brother.., I mean your magesty Kamek, you did it."

"Oh please as my second in command you can continue to call me Kamek or brother... although i agree i cant believe it worked... using three times the amount of dust on those stupid dragon koopas

they instantly gave in to me, now we just have to fit the crown around my hood, and i will officially be King kamek of the darklands... and really will anyone try to stop me, no one wanted any of

those kooplings as ruler."

"Nope i doubt you'll face any resistance, also we got the idiot EX king bowser in the dungeons... the idiots about as confused as one can get... and his Children are under your command, what shall

you have me do with them."

"Strip them of their royalty but keep the general title... and tell them to stand by for MY orders... got it sis."

"Of course Kin- I mean Kamek. also you got a call from someone."

"Who."

"Oh you know that author skeleton dude who helped to put the dust in the dragon koopas food."

"yeah."

"Well called and he says you can pay him back by helping him escape from some wanna be mages... and give him a bedroom somewhere in the castle where he can continue to write... he also said\

he wont disturb you."

"Call him and tell him to give me twenty minutes... and get some guards together and prep a room for him."

"Of course brother.:

everything was playing out perfectly for the new King

and better yet I got a free bedroom out of the process

Hey my longest chapter yet and i really enjoyed writing it

R&R

SMIL3YTRASHBAG

SEE YA ON THE FLIPSIDE 'YALL


	13. Chapter 13 fight

Hey so i have been throwing my author cameos all over the place, but now due to whats been going on there should be no more cameos for a bit… i decided to also say where he's been so you trust me

MINI TIMELINE

first the author was in Ike's world

then he went to the portal

he then helped use the magic dust on the Koopa royals

he was then shot back in time and almost killed

he then was rescued by Kamek

who gave him a room in bowsers castle

So you know ill stop the cameos for a while at least until the last few chapters.

anyway enjoy

New World New Life

chapter 12 Accidental Attack and Aftermath

Ike stepped outside while waiting for Kooper to step out he took note of the residents, most were small human like creatures with hats that reminded him of mushrooms, some of the people that passed by gave him strange looks, almost as if they were afraid of him. soon Kooper came out.

"Hey so ready to go meet people."

"Yeah um everyones been staring at me like almost in fear."

"everyone?"

"No just-"

"Its probably tourist then, most people here are… used to me and it will probably be easy for them to get used to you, but due to recent attacks everyones been kind of edgy around Koopa's especially people who don't often see our kind. even i was getting some heat before i went to your world."

"wait but you said you went to my world 3 months ago… how long has this war been going on?"

"Well first of all lets walk and talk. this war has been going on some 40 odd years."

"Wait you said you were alive the first attack happened are you 40?"

"oh lets talk some more in here."

they stopped in front of a restaurant.

"a restaurant wont people be in here…"

"you tell me."

they looked inside no one was in there.

"Oh well lets go."

once inside they ordered and got a seat in the back away from the kitchen.

"wow this place seems like an older building but the food seems somewhat modern."

"Yeah its been here a while but the menus changed a bit to fit the times… theres got to be something to get tourist to come here. anyway you asked how old i was… its complicated you know how when a dog lives for 10 years their age is like 70 in dog years."

"yeah are you saying your like 300 years old."

"No no no I've been alive 50 years… but in I'm only like 20 mentally… given how you look now i think your Body's age is about 45 but your mentally still eighteen, but if you had always been a Koopa you would be about 15."

"So to get your mental age… just take the time you've been alive and minus 30 years…"

"Well yeah but time moves a bit different here… so three months in your world was almost a year here… so time moves a bit faster but it feels the same here… and a years only 6 months here by your human standards but its still 12 months… its hard to connect everything so forgive me if i leave anything out."

"So basically your old but not old… how long do we live now?"

"Well by going by human years… around 10,000 years."

"But since thats normal to you guys its going to feel like a normal 100 year human life… right."

"No its going to feel like 10,000 years but its probably going to feel longer to you for the first few years since you'll be more aware… but eventually you'll start getting used to it."

"Ahhh oh also… and hopefully this goes better than last time… um who is bowserPLEASEDONTDRUGME."

"Ike listen i will get to that but i cant now and I'm sorry for drugging you earlier… umm i can and may have to tell you something else… you said you saw someone in a blue robe in your dream."

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh… that was kamek a horribly evil and monstrous wizard. if he was in your dream and said something was erasing your memory than… it probably is true."

"Im going to forget everything."

"maybe… I have an idea to fix it somewhat… theres someone here who owes me one… so please stay here and let me go get him."

"Oh okay see ya in a minute."

Cooper left leaving Ike on his own. a few minutes later the waiter came by with his meal. at the same time a family of toads around 7 came in.

"wow surprisingly the food is just like the food from my… w-world."

Ikes head began to feel hot he put his hand on it.

"Oh gosh that hurts."

"OH boy are you feeling okay here let me take over for a bit."

"No no i can't… let you take over… not yet."

"I only have enough power for like 3 hours… it'll take the strain off."

"No i can't let…"

"Listen Kid your strong but not strong enough and I'm not really giving you a choice here."

Ike then learned that though the voice in his head didn't seem strong… when it took over… it hurt like heck… soon it was as if Ike was pushed back… he got tired and soon everything went black.

Kooper's Pov

"Listen we both know what you can do stop playing senile I… I know your more than a fortune teller merliee. And better yet we both know you owe me for helping you move mansions."

Merliee was a woman in a red dress, long blonde hair, and dark sunglasses that took up most of her face.

"Very well Kooper you caught me."

"Caught you, I already knew… you knew that i knew about your… past… and what you can do."

"I know but these days you can never be to careful… i mean i trust you but… with the war and all… one can never be to careful. also might i add that i owe you money."

"Did we ever say that… you simply said that you owe me."

"It was implied i owed you money, besides i only want to use my knowledge if absolutely necessary."

Kooper just about lost it… but remembered who he was talking to.

"Fine merliee how bout this help me and i will owe you one."

"hmmm i dont know…"

"Two i will owe you two."

"still could be better."

"S T O P… G… I T…"

"Fine you owe me two… one moment."

Merliee went to the back of her shop. a moment later she came back with a bottle.

"Im feeling generous so ill pay you back as well as giving you this potion."

She handed kooper a small bottle and a bag with 500 coins in it.

"Thank you merliee, sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine you want to help your friend, but you need to hurry i sense toad town is going to be rubble in a moment if not taken care of."

"What do you mean."

"I mean what i said now hurry to your friend Kooper or else this tale will soon have one less hero and one more villain."

"Thank you merliee thank you."

Kooper ran back to toad town but once he got closer he noticed something very wrong. several houses where destroyed the restaurant was on fire… and oh yeah Ike was tormenting the residents of the town setting things on fire!

"Ike what are you doing!"

"Ha Ike isn't in control right now pall."

"What does that mean!?"

"Well Kamek's spell created another personality for Ike… a voice in his head that can take over when strong enough… and that Ike will become once the spells finished."

"I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Well given that I'm going to be a thorn in your side for a while now you can call me… Thorn."

"I don't care, give me back my friend or I'm gonna beat him out of you."

"ha your strong but given you have flight and i can shoot fire… i have much better chances."

"Who said i can only fly."

Kooper summoned a magic hammer staff in his hands, his wings appeared, he flew in the air.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"No one does and the few who do… died."

several more hammers appeared in mid air and flew at Thorn who ran to the left dogging them. he threw several fire balls with Kooper gracefully dodged. Kooper dived at Ike and summoned more hammers throwing them at thorn Thorn, who dogged right but was hit by kooper, who kicked thorn's head. thorn flew back into a wall of the crumbling restaurant, the wall shook.

Kooper threw a hammer at thorn stopping him from getting up. kooper landed in front of thorn, he hit him with the front of the hammer he held then again going back. the wall they were next to crumbled and fell right on thorn, Kooper jumped out of the way. his wings retreated, and his hammer staff disappeared.

the pile moved and thorn popped out.

"Your strong, but ill have more control next time… see ya kooper."

And with that thorn blacked out hopefully giving control back to Ike.

Kooper turned around to face the crowd of toads around him.

"Now before anyone freaks out let me explain."

the mayor stepped up and said.

"You'd better kooper and consider yourself lucky we know you well enough that we know something like you would never attack us and neither would those you surround yourself with… at least not without a reason or and order."

"Listen don't tell anyone about the hammers, i don't want an army hunting me down because I'm one of the last of my kind that can summon hammers. also my friend did not do that, he was possessed by part of a curse put on him by the wizard kamek. probably because that wizard was bored."

"well ill hope that your not lying, but a few things… in order for this to be avoided you must leave today, also i don't think it was for fun… did you read the paper today."

"No why."

"Well according to todays paper its not wizard kamek… more like king kamek."

"what."

"According to this article kamek somehow got rid of koopa and his demonic kids and took over the Darklands."

"Oh no."

"You can say that again, if that wizard is in control of the Darkland army than we can expect all heck to break loose soon."

"Oh… no."

they could almost hear that wizards horrible laughter near them as the residents left to find shelter were they could for the night.

meanwhile Ike was not awake but in the field from his previous dream.

"No not again."

"relax im using this place to talk to you from now on."

"You you took over and made me attack everyone."

"lucky for you your friend explained everything."

Thorn appeared in from of him, he looked just like Ike did now but his boots were combat and he had a helmet on with several spiked on it, and one hand had a leather glove on it.

"You do know to call me thorn now right."

"yeah and i know that if i get the chance i will strangle you."

"Aww you sound just like me."

"No i would have said that anyway."

"Well good luck strangling the thing that controls this place."

soon Ikes mind got fuzzy again and once again he was a soldier with orders to kill the red hero. witch he did, over and over and over again. and he loved every second of it.

but for a fleeting second he could almost hear himself say.

"What am i becoming."

Well this is my newest and longest chapter.

tell me what you think.

also my second fight scene.

but my first legitimate one.


	14. Chapter 14 yet another talk

hey this is my new chapter hope you enjoy

new world new life

chapter 13

"Hey Ike how are you feeling."

"Huh whats going on."

"I delivered an epic beatdown on you and gave you a potion that will get your memory back… i was told it was instant so how do you feel?"

"Potion? Memories back? what are you talking about, and were are we, last i checked we went through a portal, then i was suddenly fighting some dude while everything was on fire, now Im here… wherever here is. where are we?"

"Ike do you remember me?"

"Of course your my brother."

"Good, right, at least you still consider us brothers."

"Consider?"

"Um yeah were not real brothers."

"what are you… oh yeah, why, how did i forget that, I'm… are we alone?"

"Yeah were in a tent."

"Oh… a tent… i would imagine you would have like a house or something."

"I used to. but i have my real one in the city, were we almost are, about a six hour walk… also i carried you for 8 hours…. and a tent… and food, so your walking the rest of the way kay."

"okay what time is it."

"umm of the top of my head… three o'clock in the morning."

"why are we up this early?"

"To get a head start on walking."

"Of course an idiot like you would think thats smart."

"Ike what the, thats not like you, what brought that."

"Probably your idiocy and incapability to know when your talking to Ike and when your talking to me."

"Thorn give him back."

"oooh gosh, give who back?"

"Thorn give him back now."

Ike was confused.

"Kooper i am Ike whats going on?"

"But you just… Ike?"

"What."

"Okay so if its thorn you act like a jerk if its you than your nice to me."

"What are you talking about… thorn wait that idiot in my head… can you hear him too?"

"no he took over your body and thats why we fought… now he's making you say things."

"No I'm saying things… he isn't here when i am."

"Thorn leave now!"

"Fine idiot."

"Oh i felt that so did he do it again?"

"Yeah he did."

"Oh no, no, no, no don't let him take over me again, It hurts please help me Kooper."

"I wish i could i just… don't know how."

"Why is this happening to me…. all my life everything been taken from me… now my own memories my body, soon ill be just like Thorn and then everything will be gone… i don't wanna leave… Kooper help m-"

Kooper smacked him.

"Ow why?"

"get it together… we will stop this and find a way to get your memories back… but for now your gonna tell that voice to !#%$%$# off for the day then your gonna get out of this tent and were gonna walk for 6 hours and then were gonna figure out our next move got it."

"Yeah yeah i… I got it."

Ike was scared he had never really seen Kooper this mad before.

"its bad enough my original reason for bringing you here is invalid but now, now i do not need you having a mental break down got it."

"Okay… what was the original reason?"

"Apparently a human turned into a Koopa is a lot stronger than a normal koopa, as far as energy goes. so you would be able to… if you were up to it… help me get rid of… bowser the apparently ex -king of the Darklands… and avenge my family."

"You wanted me to kill a guy."

"No no no no… only if it… came to that."

"Kooper i don't to kill people i don't want to be a weapon."

"I just thought…"

"Thought what."

"i dont know… so many people lost loved ones to Bowser… so i thought i could be the one to finally do something about it…"

"By kidnapping me and making me kill a guy."

"No you don't understand… for three months i was in your world… and at night i left the shelter and looked for people… i saw you and your situation you found yourself in… no parents… the person you lived with was pretty stupid… I thought you were perfect… so when you took me from that place and tried to give me a life… and help your own i just saw someone who… you reminded me so much of myself… i thought that you could help me and… if you wanted… to stay with me… we could both get the family that we both wanted… that we had both been robbed of."

"But i don't want to kill a guy."

"I wouldn't expect you to… i wanted you to help me… not necessarily kill bowser… but help me… then id … kill him."

"Its not right."

"Well now that wont happen… because bowsers probably dead… or close to. now, now the plans changed."

"how so now are we gonna kill this… um whats his name?"

"Kamek."

"Right are we gonna kill this kamek guy?"

"No where gonna go to him and demand he give you your memory back… and he'll probably kill us because he's extremely powerful and other than what I've said i have no plan."

"Well if were gonna get explode."

"then lets at least explode with some dignity."

"out with a bang."

"Right… lets lets get going."

after about twenty minutes they took down the camp and set off. but they had been watched.

nearby Kamek watched them.

"wow a burst of confidence… and better yet he's taking my new soon to be third in command right to me. he's making this to easy. and given how my spell has been going and how that counter curse failed… then Ike may end up killing kooper for me."

meanwhile at a nearby castle an author has paused working on his book.

"Oh dear… yeah I'm part of this problem… i helped cause this."

He sat back in his chair.

"With luck though i may be able to get out of this with very few knowing of my involvement with this whole thing."

he sat for a moment.

"I just have to keep in this room and not leave until this blows over."

after another pause.

"anyway thats the chapter i hope you enjoyed… i know its moving kind of slow… yet another chapter of just Ike and Kooper talking… but the thing is the adventure just started theres going to be a lot more fighting… and talking so hold on… besides if it was constant fighting than it would be boring… also this story needs updates on how Ike and Kooper are doing… updates on Kameks plot… so these slow chapters are building blocks for this story and the fast paced intense/dark/fight scenes are the other blocks. but i think the next chapter will be a bit faster. I'm thinking of having them come across more Mario enemy's/characters and seeing how Ike… and in some cases Kooper reacts so we'll see where this goes."

SMIL3YTRASHBAG signing out.

(PS R&R I need feedback, please anything helps. )


	15. Chapter 15

new world new life chapter 15 ( i think i might have started labeling the chapters wrong a bit ago so i fixed it this chapter so this is 15 and i hopefully wont screw up again.)

Ike and Kooper walked for a bit and eventually made it to new new mushroom city, and in all honesty it was probably twice the size of new York city. or maybe it was because Ike had never really been to any big city that it seemed so big. one thing was for sure it was humongous.'

"hey were getting close to my (ahem) apartment building."

"Whyd you say it like that."

"oh you'll see."

as they walked they saw all sorts of sites.

"wow this is amazing."

"yeah did you know this city alone is about 3 times larger than the entire state of new york."

"this city alone."

"yeah and it isn't even the biggest city on our planet."

"how do you guys find the time."

"Well we start then hundreds of years later we stop"

both Ike and Kooper turned their heads to see who had spoke what they saw was a tent between an ally with steam emitting from in it.

"well come in this is a legal shop and i get very few visitors."

Ike and Kooper shrugged and walked in. inside looked just like a magic shop, in the center was a table and crystal ball. suddenly a boo appeared. it wore a large gold medallion and a fortune tellers hat.

"Hello Ike the human and Kooper the Koopa."

"how do you know I'm human."

"because I'm magic darling and i may just be able to help you.

"i dont know we should probably-

"nonsense ike i think you should try it."

" but kooper."

"youll be fine they said they could help."

ike sighed and sat down. the tent door closed and all noise from the outside stopped and all became dark except for the boo and the orb.

"so whats do i have to do."

"just look me in the eyes and i will do what i can to get rid of that evil spirit or to regain any memories that you lost."

"your not gonna hypnotize me right"

"of course not."

the boo began to shake and eventually flew right into Ike. ike began to shake. then the boo flew out again along with another light, the light then immediately flew back into Ike.

"Dangit that thorn is a pesky spirit, also it turns out that thorn is a spirit possessing your friend but it can only leave for good if kamek the one who placed the spell removes him."

Ike got up looking confused.

"What was that all about."

"well sorry i was not able to get any memories back."

"Oh well thanks for the help anyway."

Ike and Kooper began to leave but then the boo stopped them.

"hey this isn't a charity. you owe me, and since the job was so big you owe me 500 coins."

"can i come back later i don't have it with me."

"Sorry pall but i cant do that in case you flake, so if you don't have the money than i have to punish you."

Ike was scared

"p-punish."

"Yep"

the boo glowed and two blocks appeared behind her, then Kooper's shell turned a golden color. he unwillingly retracted into his shell witch levitated and flew right into the two blocks hitting him back and forth and back and forth all while coins appeared above him and flew right into a chest next to the blocks.

"the necessary amount should be collected in about 5 minutes."

she turned to Ike

"and as for you."

suddenly Ike's hands and arms disappeared and his legs began to morph together his shell disappeared and so did his scales, he shrank, and soon he was about 6 inches tall his body became a stem and he grew roots, his head grew several petals and his beak flattened till his head became a bulb surrounded by petals, his mouth disappeared, and his two blue eyes became pure black, his stem turned green, then a pot of dirt formed around him and his petals took a red color, while his bud became a white color. one leave grew from the side of his vine.

then she turned around and stopped Kooper from bouncing. he landed on the floor and his shell changed back, after a minute he came to, when he did he freaked out.

"What did you do."

"Collected payment."

"What about Ike."

"below you he's the fire flower."

"what the heck is wrong with."

"Dont worry he'll change back in the morning."

"Dont worry, don't worry, you turned him into plant as punishment."

"no i punished you and i gave him a gift."

"A gift."

"yes of course, you see during the next few hours till 9:00 tomorrow morning, he will not lose any memories, that thorn fellow will not have any hold on him, his mind will be clear and relaxed, but he will not sleep, and he will not be forced to say anything. nor will he hear anyones voice but yours. not that he'll register it or care though. heck the only part of this you can even consider a punishment is after he changes back and he has to deal with life again."

"so you took all his pressures and stress away from him."

"yep he wont have a single thought in his head for a few hours. now i suggest you get going or ill increase the time my gift lasts another day, thus setting your plans back further."

"well we haven't got a time limit because i don't think kamek knows about us. but ill be going."

"oh and i saw some of the boys memories, after all this blows over if he ever feels the stress of life again just bring him down here and ill do this once more."

Kooper picked up the pot holding Ike and began to leave but once more the witch stopped him.

"beware your journey shall be a hard one, beware the man from another world, beware the one whom follows, beware the usurper king, beware the happy ending forth it hold many challenges, and beware thine own hatred do not let it halt your own progression, and do not let it harm the boy even if he is the one who attacks first."

The tent opened and Kooper left. as he walked he looked up at one of the street clocks it was now 1:00 in the afternoon and a whole hour had passed.

He thought about what the boo had said. the one who follows was obviously Kamek's suck up sister Kammy, the usurper king was Kamek, of course this journey would be hard. and he of all people knew he could not let his hate get in the way. but he didn't understand who the man from the other world was.

as he walked he eventually came to his home. a 114 story luxury apartment building which he lived in the top floor penthouse. he walked by the person at the desk.

"hey cool fire flower those things are rare."

kooper merely nodded as he entered the elevator. after a minute it reached the top floor going right into his apartment because of the Key he had. he stepped in not even admiring his amazing home for he had come here so many times. he placed Ike on the bed.

"probobly wont be fun to turn back on the windowsill and fall on the ground face first."

he reached into his inventory and pulled out a couple disks of the anime he had found at Ikes house. 9 seasons. he had to grab something for ike to remember his home world by. he put it in the tv.

"PLAY."

it began. he got on the phone and ordered a few pizzas for himself and eventually Ike. Kooper had no intention of going anywhere or doing anything else today, he sat down on his couch and started watching season 1 episode 1.

he would relax even if it kills him.

end of chapter

hey so Ike being turned into a flower may sound ruff but the way i thought was he was going through all this crap so i thought he deserved a break and since he was being possessed the only way to do that was through magic.

also the man from the other world is an undertale reference and in my story case it is referring to my author in this world. don't worry it wont matter.

this is one of my best chapters so far in my opinion and i hope you enjoyed it.

SMIL3YTRASHBAG signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

new world new life

Kooper left while holding Ike. once he left the tent the boo turned to her crystal ball.

"Kamek are there."

"misty im here did you do as i have asked?"

"yes the boy is now a flower during this time thorn will take over much easier."

"Excellent."

"No not excellent i just doomed a child… now for you to hold up your end of the deal where are they."

"Right here."

kamek stepped to the side, vaguely one could make out a three very small boos in the background.

"Joey, marry, leo, are you three okay."

"they are asleep, but you see i may need your help in the future, so for now i shall keep your children."

"Please don't."

all misty had wanted was to start her own fortune teller shop to show off her gift. but sadly it had only caught the attention of king kamek. but when she refused to help kamek had kidnapped her children.

"Now remember next time i need your help think twice and i wont be forced to such measures."

Kamek's image disappeared. misty grabbed the orb and threw it on the ground shattering it.

"I have to warn Kooper… no even better ill get rid of that pesky poltergeist for good this time."

she grabbed her sun umbrella and zoomed off to Koopers home.

meanwhile

it was only 1:30 when kooper heard the nocking on the screen door that led to the balcony of his apartment.

"what the heck is going on."

just then the ghost from earlier zoomed in

"oh no no no you cannot just zoom into my house."

"can it Kooper and listen to me."

"You seem different."

"i have an act for customers."

"Is that so."

"shut up and listen, i tricked you."

"WHAT."

"shut up, i had no choice kamek took my children, right now Ike is devoid of all thought except for memories and THORN."

"You slimy son of a-

"I HAD NO CHOICE, but i want to help now that camels off my back."

"No way you've done enough as it is."

"Heres your choices let me potentially help… or lose Ike all together."

"how do i know your not bluffing."

"You don't, now what will you chose."

"Fine help him.

misty zoomed straight into Ike.

"I overheard you wanted to stop me so i made this."

the room misty and thorn was in was a giant gladiator arena.

"Cliche."

"now traitor time for you to learn your place."

suddenly thorn was covered in armor and a great sword appeared in his hands. he began to levitate in air.

"all flash and no bang thorn. get ready because this may be your playground but its my house, you only have the knowledge and mind power of Ike, i have trained my whole after life to become a master of mind."

misty eyes burst with energy becoming to balls of fire, her usual glow became a more golden glow, and several energy orbs began to circle around her. she grew 3 times her small size. some of the orbs formed a giant Koopa skull over her head, then a few other orbs formed two giant white hands, sharpened to a point. these two hands conjured two orbs of fire in them. a loud bang was heard.

"now I'm all flash and a literal bang."

the arena began to shift and the ground beneath them gave way leaving a pool of lava.

"Now thorn its time for you get out of this poor boys mind."

thorn flew towards misty at an amazing speed. right before he hit her, he was blasted by magic and covered in chains.

"Witness the power of a true spirit."

the energy growing in the mouth of the skull was now so violent that it was now shaking the arena. thorn couldn't move. suddenly energy was blasted out of the skull and both hands at such a strength it created one blast and incinerated not only thorn but destroyed the rest of the arena.

all that was left was a small room.

"wow what a show."

outside in the real world Ike began to change back into a Koopa.

"ike are you okay."

"Oh kooper i haven't left yet. just give me a second… oh but i did get rid thorn."

"Oh good can i have Ike back."

"Actually i have a deal to make with you…. you see Ikes energy levels are so much greater than my own, and i would like to get those i care about back and you want kamek dead."

"yeah what are you saying."

"i think will keep Ikes body till i get my family back."

"What no."

"But i think that we should both work together to stop Kamek."

"only if you give him back."

"Sorry but its either teacup and you get your friend back after… or i kill kamek myself and keep him."

"Over my dead body."

"Actually its over Ikes if you hurt me you hurt him."

"fine but you will give him back after."

"but of course. now lets get going."

both walked into the elevator.

"oh also your possessing my brothers body, so if you can avoid acting like yourself while possessing him , that'd be great."

"dont worry i promise not to embarrass you to much."

in Ikes head.

"why wont you give, (yawn), me back my body."

"because it makes it easier on you and me."

"(yawn) b-but… i don't understand."

"All you need to understand is this i don't intend to ever give you back your body, imagine with the energy you house and y gift combined. why i could tell anyone anything, people would come from miles around to be given a vision of their future."

"b-b-but…. I… yawn… can't… stay… awake."

"hush little one and fall asleep it will be so much easier to destroy your memories and make my takeover complete if you just… fall… asleep."

"Yes…mom…. ill…. go….. to…. bed."

"goodnight my darling, Ill make sure no one ever touches you again, you can be our little secret."

misty then returned to destroying memories.

end of chapter

I like where this story is going so far.


	17. Chapter 17

new world new life. chapter 17

hey so last chapter there were a few spelling errors i missed and i hope it didn't confuse anyone too much. ill be sure to be more thorough this time with spell check.

sincerely yours smil3ytrashbag

now on with the show.

they had been walking for about three days and had stopped in the soda pop jungles for the night.

"so misty why exactly did you want to team up. seems to me like you could have just ran off with my brothers body and left me with more questions than answers."

"are you implying i should do that."

"no I'm just confused."

"i have my reasons and i don't need to share them with you."

"of course you do."

"do you mind getting some wood were running out."

"what will you do."

"build the tent."

"kay Ill get going."

Kooper walked into the jungle a bit he bumped into a piranha plant which after giving kooper a heart attack offered to gather some material for kooper since he knew the jungle better. he left kooper who was busy thinking to himself until a bright light appeared.

"KOOPER."

"M-Merlee?! how are you here."

"this is merely a reflection of myself. Kooper don't trust misty."

"well i knew that already but."

"No do not trust here now, before she battled thorn in Ikes subconscious she was trustworthy, but now."

"Now what."

"she defeated thorn but a remnant remained, and it infected her and twisted her kind natured soul with the hopes and dreams that she created for herself."

"what does that mean."

"do you have any idea how powerful of a sorceress in this world and the mental she is as long as she has a Ikes body to siphon energy from like a familiar."

"no."

"well i guarantee that she does. with power like that she would be the most famous sorceress ever, everyone would know her name. everyone would seek her out for advice because they know she would be right."

"seems specific."

"I read her mind but she blocked me out. do not trust her and do not turn your back to her."

"got it. but what about Ike."

"she may try to make him a clean slate easier to control."

"i have to stop her."

"not yet if you attack Ike then it may hold consequences for all three of you."

"but she is taking my brother from me."

"no thorn is taking your brother and he is using misty to do so."

"but i thought you said thorn was dead."

"thorn is gone but a remnant remains. so he will try to have misty complete his mission even though it has changed from turning Ike into a soldier to turning him into a witches familiar. remember misty is really a kind child but is being controlled by her greed and thorn."

"what do i do though."

"i will try to find out but for now you must remember we have a chance to save two innocent lives."

"i will do my best to try and stop any upcoming problems."

"Good kooper, i will find out what i can but for now i bid you good luck."

a minute later the plant returned with some fire material, and kooper headed back.

while these events happened another one took place.

Ikes mind

misty had been working very hard on destroying the memories but it was becoming time consuming and she had to remember to every now and then to continue brain washing ike.

"hello darling how are you doing.

Misty swooped down to ike.

Ike was sitting against a wall asleep. gradually he woke up. his eyes were completely white. he turned and looked up.

"hi mom how are you doing today

"dear i have seem to have forgotten your age."

"Im 15 remember."

"no to much." she whispered.

her eyes started changing colors quickly. she looked at ike and began to lower his mental age. if it was lowered than her higher mental power and age could take over much easier. after a bit of shrinking and mental rewrites it stopped.

"darling how old are you."

"Im this many."

ike held up 3 fingers.

"good job."

for now it would work but she would continue to lower it later. for now though Kooper was returning and she had to be there.

outside.

she hurried and put up the tents. it didn't take long and luckily she was done before kooper returned.

"hey kooper did you get the stuff."

"right here."

he dropped the supplies in a circle of rocks.

"great."

"you seem tired, did you just set it up."

"oh yeah i was talking to ike mentally telling him the plan."

"uh huh. listen pall regardless of any team up we have going on right now, i just want it clear that if you do anything to my brother then i cant be held responsible for what happens."

"oh please I've seen you fight your weak."

"Lady i have never, ever shown my true power."

"im sure you ha-

kooper grabbed her by the neck, summoned his wings and flew above the trees.

"Of course i have. and even if it puts my friends life on the line. as long as i can save him from whatever private nightmare you have him entangled in then i know i did my job and protected him… am i clear."

misty nodded.

they lowered back to the ground. kooper let go of misty and went into his tent.

slowly misty made her way into hers.

"oh this might not be good."

Ikes head

"not good

not right.

everything taken.

being taken

taken

not correct.

not it

not

not

not

not

not

them

not

..

…

…

…

me?"

suddenly it clicked back again.

"i have to sleep… mama said i need sleep… said i wasn't feeling well… said it makes it easier. what easier. oh well."


End file.
